1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of infant care apparatus, and more particularly to an infant care organizer for storing a plurality of baby and infant items, such as bottles, diapers, and other infant care supplies.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a multiplicity of storage cases, containers and bags are known for carrying and storing infant care supplies. As an example, diaper bags are probably the most common of such devices and typically are fabric bags for storing both clean and soiled diapers, bottles, tissues, hand towels and the like. Some diaper bags have separate compartments for bottles while other diaper bags provide for storage of a changing pad.
Still another currently available container for transporting infant supplies resides in changing bags or the like having a small sack closable by a drawstring and having a number of external pockets. Spare disposable pads and liners are carried in the sack and ointments, talcum powder and other supplies can be fitted into the external pockets.
Although such prior containers, bags and sacks simplify the transportation of infant care supplies, such apparatus do not provide ready access to selected items and oftentimes mix the items which makes selection of a desired supply difficult to find. Furthermore, the provision for external pockets is greatly limited and only a reduced number of supplies can be carried in such pockets. In modern day infant care, a great many separate and individual care supplies and items are necessary and organization of such items and supplies in a carrier or container is greatly needed.
Some attempts have been made to provide a suitable portable carrying case for baby and infant care supplies such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,062,557; 4,781,277 and 2,631,632. However, these disclosures are not pertinent since the apparatus relates to external storage pockets, maintenance of supplies in a cool environment and fully enclosed storage of supplies without provision for convenient visual selection and removal of stored product or supply.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide an infant or baby supply organizer which will hold the multiplicity of individual items and containers and which may be readily made visible for individual selection by the user when it is desired to remove one such item or container from the multiplicity. Also, from a sanitary and transportation consideration, external pockets are not preferred since items and supplies can inadvertently fall from such external storage.